


Once Upon A Time...

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Nicole as prince, Waverly as Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: The Earp sisters have been invited to a masked ball. The question is, will all three be able to go?A modern interpretation of the Cinderella story, Wayhaught style...!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Willa Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Once Upon A Time...

Once upon a time there lived a fair maiden... 

Let's start this again, shall we. She was brunette for a start, petite, with emerald green eyes, and a complexion most, okay all of her friends envied. She lived on a farm with her two older sisters, helping to keep the place running as best they could. Money was tight, but love was in abundance, which was all that mattered.

Waverly checked the time. _They’ll be back soon,_ she thought. _Need to tidy this place and prepare the evening meal._

That was the deal. Her sisters worked the farm, she covered the household chores, along with helping Gus at Shorty’s, for a small salary, given how little money there was to go around. And then, there were her studies, the family barely scraping enough together to help Waverly fulfil her ambition of that doctorate she so desperately desired.

It seemed a fair allocation of their labour, Waverly cooking food for her family, keeping the homestead going as best she could. It quickly became a full-time job, cleaning muddy boots, mending work clothes, fixing broken items, not to mention hours serving customers in Shorty's who should have gone home to their beds, preferring instead to drink their woes away in some dark and dusty bar. She would fall into her own bed most nights exhausted, wondering if she would ever finish her studies, sometimes crying into her pillow through frustration and fatigue.

Her sisters weren’t mean, far from it, simply too busy on their farm, bringing in the harvest, or sowing new crops, or seeing to their crazy chickens who provided enough eggs and some over to sell. Never ending tasks, leaving the sisters as exhausted as Waverly. No one complained, at least not to each other, the three sitting in silence at their small kitchen table, consumed by their own thoughts of a better life, each hoping their individual efforts went some way to providing that happily-ever-after they all longed for.

A frost had settled overnight, the ground crunching under Waverly’s feet as she headed to their mailbox on the fence early one morning. She extracted five items. Four bills and a small cream envelope, softer to the touch, beautifully handwritten, addressed to: The Earp Family.

The sisters were cordially invited to a masked ball being thrown by a family new in town. The Haught's. Immensely wealthy, their name revered throughout the state and beyond. They gathered at the kitchen table to discuss the invite. “We can’t all go,” Wynonna said, holding the invite between her fingers. “We don’t have enough money for three new outfits, what with the poor harvest this year and little extra money coming in.”

“I don’t mind staying home,” Willa offered. “Really not into parties. Take Waverly, she’ll enjoy the evening more than me.”

“That’s really kind Willa,” Waverly replied. “Not sure it’s for me either. You go. You both need a break. You’ve been working really hard. Plus, it’ll give me time to study.”

“Are you sure?” Wynonna asked. “I feel bad leaving you here on your own.”

“It’s fine. Really. I’ll hear all about it from you.”

The sisters were excited in the days leading up to the event. Dresses purchased, they tried them on in front of the long mirror in the hall, giggling like teenagers as they twirled in their long ballgowns. Waverly was pleased for them, of course she was, although a little sad not to be going herself. _I chose to stay home,_ she thought, _so I can’t complain. They both look beautiful in their outfits. Who wants to go to a silly ball anyway? Too much fuss._

She watched as they departed on the evening of the ball, closing the front door, heading to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, in need of all the help she could get to stay awake for a long night ahead studying. She had only taken a few sips, her books open in preparation, when a loud knock on the back door startled her, coffee spilling onto her notes, her eyes darting between the door and the cupboard where the shotgun resided. So few came to the homestead, especially that time of night, it could only mean trouble.

Placing the mug down, she contemplated whether she should run for a weapon, deciding to bluff her way out of the situation. “Who’s there? I have a gun in my hands.”

“I guess you could call me your fairy godmother,” a voice replied. “I’d rather you didn’t shoot me.”

Waverly now had a choice to make. Rush for something that might protect her from whoever was outside, or go with the voice. She opened the door, staring at a stranger who smiled back, wearing a designer black suit that would not have looked out of place in most corporate offices. “I’m looking for a Miss Waverly Earp,” the woman announced in a matter-of-fact tone. “I have a special invite for her.”

“And, you are?”

“Kevin. I’ve been tasked with assisting said Waverly Earp in any way I can.”

“Why?”

Kevin’s eyes studied the person before her, guessing this was the sister she had been assigned to assist. “The Haught family were made aware only two Earp sisters could attend due to…err, there being financial constraints. The Haught family would like to show goodwill by extending the invitation to their welcome ball to a third sister.”

“I’m she. I mean, I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp. The third sister. That’s very kind of the Haught family, but I’ve nothing to wear. Plus, I’m supposed to be studying this evening.”

“May I come in for a moment?" Kevin asked. "It’s rather chilly outside.”

“Yes, sorry, sorry. Where are my manners? Come in. Would you like a coffee?”

“Most kind,” Kevin replied, heading for the kitchen table, parking herself on a chair at the top, opening a jar of pickles. “I have a small team waiting outside. It shouldn’t take too long to dress you. As for your studies, one of my assistants will be on loan to you for the next twenty four hours to perform any chores required to relieve of those duties.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say. _I do want to go to the ball,_ she thought. _And, it would be fun surprising Wynonna and Willa. No, it’s too much to ask of this stranger to do all this for me. Then again, I’d probably study more if I had a break. No, I promised I’d stay home._ “Thank you,” she replied. “I’m sorry, I can’t. This is far too generous.”

“Nonsense, it’s all arranged," Ken insisted. "Now, we need to start preparing if we’re to make this event. And, girl you need some work.”

Kevin headed outside, returning a few moments later with five strangers in procession carrying an assortment of boxes, bags and equipment to turn Waverly into a princess for one night. It took them precisely twenty seven minutes to work their magic, Waverly standing in front of the hall mirror with tears in her eyes. “My dear, please don’t cry, you’ll ruin your make up,” Kevin instructed, a smile on her face to say she was very pleased with Waverly’s transformation.

“Thank you. This is…I would…thank you.”

“Now, we must hurry. We don’t want to keep the host waiting.”

Their limousine sped towards the palatial house on the outskirts of Purgatory, fairy lights twinkling along the driveway as they approached, a magical scene, Waverly gazing out the window in awe, Kevin by her side texting someone to say they were on their way. The car pulled up outside the grandest house Waverly had ever seen, her mouth falling open as a smartly-dressed attendant opened the door for them, allowing her to step out. She waited for Kevin to exit the car, the pair walking together up the stone staircase towards the main entrance.

Soft piano music played as they entered, one attendant on hand to take her shoulder wrap, another offering her a glass of champagne, an exquisitely jeweled mask handed to Kevin by a third, who proceeded to place it on Waverly. “Before we go in, there’s one condition to your attendance. You must not reveal your identity to anyone at this event.”

“Why?”

“The Haught family selected only one person to extend their goodwill. They are anxious not to offend others who were not as fortunate.”

“Oh, right. Got it. Lips are sealed.”

Kevin guided Waverly through the crowd, looking for the one person who tasked her with making sure the youngest Earp sister attended. There were a lot of people, some Waverly thought she recognised, although with everyone wearing ornate masks it was hard to tell. She spotted Wynonna and Willa on the right, their beautiful dresses giving them away, desperate to speak to her sisters, knowing the instruction not to. As the crowd thinned, Waverly was brought before a person she clearly did not know. Dressed in a midnight blue designer suit, complete with mask, whoever this was looked amazing, even if she couldn't see their face.

“May I introduce Miss Earp,” Kevin said, standing back a little. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.”

The person before her offered their hand. “So pleased you could make it. I understand your sisters are here already.”

“Yes. Sorry, who are you?”

“Good question. Do any of us really know the answer?”

“No. Sorry, your name. You have a name.”

“I do. Would you care for a tour? I find these events so difficult to hear what is being said. Shall we?”

The stranger moved towards a door on the right, opening it, waiting for Waverly to follow. The noise from the gathered party faded as the door closed behind them, the stranger leading the way, Waverly’s jaw dropping behind her mask. This was some house, tastefully decorated, sumptuous, everything her dream house might look like, if she owned one. _I could live here,_ she thought. _I could seriously get used to living here, it’s beautiful. So big. Wonder how many cleaners a house this size needs?_

“I understand you are studying,” the stranger remarked, as they entered yet another enormous room.

“I should be tonight,” Waverly replied, her eyes taking time to adjust to the vast space before her. “Do you own this house?”

“Do we truly own anything in this life?” the stranger replied. “Or, is everything merely on loan to us for the time we are here?”

Waverly giggled. “Okay, that’s deep. Also, not an answer.”

The stranger stopped, gesturing with one hand at everything before them. “What would you like to believe Waverly Earp? That all this is mine, or I am merely another guest like yourself.”

“I’m not sure,” Waverly replied. “I guess, that you own it. Otherwise, why would Kevin have introduced us?”

The stranger paused. “Very perceptive of you. It is enough for you to know that I may, or may not own this house.”

 _Definitely female,_ Waverly thought. _Really sexy voice. Guessing young, possibly same age as me, maybe slightly older. Too young to own a place like this. Way too expensive._ “You’re a Haught right?” Waverly asked.

“I may carry that name.”

“I’m hoping to meet whoever was kind enough to bring me here, dressed like this. We’re not used to such generosity in these parts. We’re simple, hard-working folk.”

“I will pass on your thanks. That dress certainly suits you. A wise choice if I must say. I understand you will be allowed to keep it.”

“It’s beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever worn. Don’t get much chance to dress up. But, a ballgown definitely isn’t practical for farm work.”

“Beauty is recognised with or without adornment.”

Waverly gazed at her companion. “Sorry, but did you major in philosophy? Or, mystical studies. Only, you kind of have a way of talking that’s…”

“Three months in Tibet, on an exchange programme, studying ancient scripts. Also, I’m trying to sound mysterious to impress you.”

Waverly was impressed, glad her mask hid the wide grin on her face at the effort a stranger was going to on this particular evening. “Definitely mysterious. And, fun. I wish I knew your name.”

“Names are not important. After all, what is a name, but…okay, it’s Nicole.”

“Nice name. And does Nicole have a face?”

“Nicole does. But, which face will you see behind this mask?”

 _I like whoever is behind this mask already,_ she thought. _There's something about her, apart from the silly responses. Maybe I should simply leave it that we’ve met._ “You don’t have to show me. I mean, it is a masked ball. We’re not meant to see each other’s faces.”

“Precisely, adds to the mystery. I must admit, however, your face is not a mystery to me. I already know what you look like.”

“Okay. Just a bit little creepy. How?”

“Around town. You caught my attention, hence the invite, hence all this, for you. My desire to know you.” Nicole stopped walking, turning, offering her hand. “Would you allow me this dance? On this one occasion.”

Waverly approached, accepting the hand being offered. “I will, whoever you are. But, just this once.”

The connection was immediate, a tiny spark igniting as hands touched, both feeling it instantly. Waverly had no idea how the music came on as their bodies moved towards each other. Their dance matched everything she was feeling, everything she longed for in a night of romance.

As it neared midnight there was a knock on the door. Kevin’s voice could be heard on the other side. “I’m afraid it’s time for Miss Earp to leave. The limousine is waiting outside.”

“Sadly, we must part Waverly Earp,” Nicole said. “I’m glad we had this opportunity to meet.”

“No, wait. Can’t I stay? For a little longer.”

“I wish you could. I wish you could stay forever. No, it has to be like this.”

Waverly extracted herself from Nicole’s arms, sad to be leaving the one person who had given her the most amazing evening to remember. As she was driven home alone she wondered if she would ever see this mysterious person again, placing the mask on the seat as she exited, stroking it one last time with her hand. Her sisters arrived home two hours later, their laughter would have woken her had she not still been awake gazing at the exquisite gown laying on a chair. _What a shame I’ll never have another chance to wear it,_ she thought. _But, what a night. And, boy can that Nicole move. I wish I could have seen her face. Mind you, got to see pretty much everything else._

Her sisters couldn’t wait to tell her about their night. As they sat at the kitchen table the following morning, eager to give their versions, there was a knock at the back door. Wynonna was first up, looking back at her sisters, wondering who it might be. Kevin stood there wearing the same tailored suit, an ornate mask in her hand. “I believe you left this behind last night,” she said, holding it out. “It is a gift from your host. For you to keep.”

Wynonna studied it carefully. “No, I don’t think it’s ours. Willa is this your mask?”

Willa approached, taking it from Kevin. “No, mine’s upstairs. It’s beautiful. Wow, are those real diamonds?”

Kevin retrieved the mask from Willa, looking directly at Waverly. “There’s someone waiting in the car to see you.”

Waverly’s heart leapt. “Just a moment, I need to get something.” She returned a few moments later, the beautiful ballgown slung over one arm. “Ready. Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Wynonna exclaimed. “That was you last night. Everyone was talking about the mysterious woman who arrived in a beautiful silver dress. How?”

“My fairy godmother,” Waverly replied. “Also known as Kevin. She’s loaning me her assistant to do my chores.”

“But…but,” Wynonna said, confused by what was happening. “That mask. You wore that mask.”

Waverly winked. “Only that mask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer fairytale on the boil if you liked this one...[The Slipper & The Magic Mirror...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919330/chapters/68370292)


End file.
